Magic
by NinjaHandyMan08
Summary: Zuko sneaks Katara and himself out of the firenation palace to show her a surprise he has planned. Zutara Written: 14/9/08


**_This Fanfiction was originally posted on my Deviantart Account and was first submitted on September 14th 2008..._**

**Ok i dont think this is my best...  
A bit corny and predictable but whatever lol  
May edit this later...**

Ok so i did this for the club _** (club on Deviantart im part of)**_

**This weeks prompt was "Magic" ...**

Ok so the first thing that came to my head was HARRY POTTER!_ (not a crossover!! Not anything in relation to Harry Potter!)_ and believe me i actually tried combining the two lol yet it was really hard with all the characters. Two many characters in the one scene at the same time. It would have been like 15 pages long

anyway i hope you guys enjoy this none the less

Please comment  


It was night at the fire nation palace. The only ones that should have been awake were the night guards, yet two figures clad in black swept through the palace gardens undetected.

"Zuko. Where are we going?" Katara hissed trying to keep her voice as low as possible to keep them from detection.  
"Just wait one more minute were nearly there"  
"Zu-?" Katara protested blue eyes flashing dangerously as Zuko covered her mouth with a black gloved finger, successfully silencing her. He looked at her, his golden eyes pleading her to be silent.  
"Who's there!?" They whipped around and saw a light approaching the corner. It was a guard. Quickly they darted beneath a bush, hoping that the guard hadn't seen them.

Life seemed to be like this for the couple now days. They had been together for a while now but there always seemed to be someone watching over them, whether it be a servant or guard. They could never have any time for themselves. Because of this Zuko and Katara had resulted in sneaking off.

Katara held her breath as the guard turned the corner and came right in front of them. She closed her eyes, waiting to be found.  
"Relax" Zuko breathed into her ear from his position behind her.  
When she heard the sound of retreating footsteps she sighed in relief, releasing the breath she hadn't realize she'd was holding.  
"Come on" Zuko whispered as he grabbed her arm gently and led her forward. Katara closed her eyes trusting his leading hand as he led them down paths she had never been down before. She threw back her head and gloried in the breeze and crispness of the night, also relishing the temporary freedom from their usual watchers. Zuko stopped suddenly, quickly grabbing her around the waist her before she tripped.  
"Zuko?" but he only smiled and gestured with his arm for her to look at the area before them. Katara gasped in delight. They were in a kind of open cave. The cave had an open roof, you could see the stars and moon above. The cave was also magnificent in its self; it was very similar to the spirit oasis. There was a large pond near the edge of the cave and the floor was covered in the most luscious green grass. There was also a variety of beautiful plants and flowers but none competed in size to the large willow which partially covered the large pond, causing the most beautiful scene. She marveled more at the crystals which were encased in the walls. They were like magic, they were green, and lit up the entire cave in a much similar way as the cave of two lover's tunnels did.

Katara turned to look at Zuko, her eyes teary in happiness. Zuko reached forward and rested his hand on her cheek, gently wiping her newly fallen tears. He was smiling at her.  
"I wanted everything to be perfect, for us to just be by ourselves, no guards, no servants trailing our every step, and no fire lord duties to attend to. Just you, and me" Katara felt herself melt at his words, they meant so much to her. She found herself unable to respond to him in any other way other than a smile.  
"Katara, will you marry me?" Katara's eyes flew open in surprise. She jumped at him, tears flowing harder than ever. Zuko, caught off balance at her sudden movement, fell backwards taking her with him. They landed on the grass with a soft thud, laughing hard. Katara rolled over on the ground to smile at him who smiled gently back pushing some of her fallen hair behind her ear. She bent over and ever so gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back. "I'll take that as a yes shall I?" He said, a smile to rival Katara's evident on his features. Suddenly he had an idea and pulled her down next to him, holding her close to his chest. She didn't protest, instead she rested her head under his chin. They both looked up at the moon and stars as they continued to hold each other. Soon they both dozed off into a light sleep both still in each others arms, and both thinking the same thing. Just like magic.

_**Please remember this was written over a year ago and was one of my first fanfictions so please be lenient ^^**_


End file.
